Warm Nights And Cold Days
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: I love you too much to let you go. Lumicest


**A/N) And now for Lumicest! Or more specifically, Eclipse X Sunfire.**

**Side pairings:**

**-Mention of PhanLumi**

* * *

**.: Warm Nights And Cold Days :.**

* * *

**_ I have no heart, as people say. Why does it beat only when I'm with you?_**

* * *

Eclipse watched Sunfire as he petted a nearby bunny. He huffed, never knowing why Sunfire felt such an attraction to the animals of the forest. A slime bounced by, and he took his staff, embedded nearby, and he threw it. It hit its mark, and the green blood of the slime spattered all over the light entity. Sunfire glared at him, trying to wipe the slime off his arms, and Eclipse laughed at how silly he looked. Sunfire pouted and his gaze focused on something nearby. Another slime, this time blue, bounced near Eclipse, and in one quick motion Sunfire had snatched Eclipse's staff out of the ground and had fired it at the bubbling. Blue blood splashed over him, and he glared at Sunfire before they both started laughing at the ridiculousness of everything.

"Payback," Sunfire smiled, and Eclipse agreed. Sunfire turned back to the rabbit, but it had bounded off already. He frowned. "Eclipse!" he snapped, "I was going to heal that."

Eclipse chuckled easily and took up his staff. "If we look hard enough, we could probably see its blood among the leaves. We could follow the trail."

Sunfire grinned. "Okay!" he said happily, grabbing his own staff from the corner and making his way to where the rabbit was. Eclipse raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Unless a hunter catches it first."

"Eclipse!" Sunfire cried in horror. "Don't say that!"

Eclipse laughed and took Sunfire's arm. "Come on. We can find that rabbit, heal it quickly and then we can go take a shower." He wrinkled his nose. "Slime and bubbling blood smell and feel horrible."

It was a very cold day, and the wind urged them to move faster.

* * *

_I have a warm personality, as people say. Why does it freeze only when I'm with you?_

* * *

Sunfire narrowed his eyes as yet another Mapler walked up to him and begged him to heal them. Beside him, Eclipse milled around, killing everything he could in sight other than the Maplers. He noticed his brother's discomfort and walked up to him. "If you hate this so much, I could kill all of them for you," Eclipse suggested.

"You would do that for me?" Sunfire asked, sighing as he took out his staff again and cast another heal. Eclipse jerked away the moment the spell was cast. "Sorry. I forgot that hurt you."

"Its alright," Eclipse muttered, checking a gash that had sprung up from the healing spell. He looked at Sunfire. "I would kill all the people in the world and more, just for you."

Sunfire smiled half-heartedly.

"Kill them all."

Through the screams of terror, and the blood splashing on his white robes, he chuckled at the idiocy. What was he? A bishop that couldn't control his own temper?

It was a hot night, and the blood stuck to their clothes and dried quickly.

* * *

_The answer is easy, honestly._

* * *

"What have you two done to your clothes?" Luminous asked, folding his arms. Eclipse looked at his brother and they started laughing.

"P-practical jokes and a murder-fest," Eclipse choked out, gasping for air. "What have you done with Phantom?" he asked, immediately after he got his breath back. Luminous turned pink.

"Nothing." Luminous suddenly turned on his heel and walked away. Sunfire blinked, before turning to Eclipse.

"Well, it's obvious what he did with Phan-," Eclipse started to state dryly, only to be cut off with a muffled "_SHUT UP_" from the room next to them - Luminous' room.

"Eclipse, how long would you be here with me?" Sunfire looked at him curiously.

Eclipse snickered. "I thought it was obvious. 'Til hell freezes over-"

"-and until heaven is burned to the ground," Sunfire ended. "I know that. But do you mean it?"

Eclipse sighed. He leaned down and gave Sunfire a quick kiss before pulling back. "Of course I do. I love you. I'm not going to let you go, not even if someone tries to rip you away from me."

"I... love you too."

* * *

**I **_love_** you **_too_** much **_to_** let **_you_** go_._**

* * *

**A/N) I like this couple too. :3 It's just cute. For me, Eclipse is the brash protector, but he is not mean or cruel to people he loves. Sunfire is the concerned one, not being able to trust anything until it is proven to be. And I believe that Eclipse is the essence of dark magic, so light magic hurts him. And the annoyed Sunfire thing... IF you played a cleric/priest/bishop you would know how annoying it is. Give me a couple that is not after Luminous' release and I'll write it. AKA, no Kaiser, no Kyle, no AB. Thank you. ^▽^**


End file.
